The Rebel Prankster
by jazzie5566
Summary: Misaki is Haruhis twin sister who is forced to move back in after her school closes down.Now shes at school with Haruhi and is already making a name for herself.What happens when she falls for a certain red-headed twin and is forced to be his slave.


My new fic is OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB

WOO-HOO!

I've been wanting new vic- I mean guests for a while now

**(:**

**Author notes:**

**Kaoru: Hikaru, I'm scared.**

**Hikaru: Dont worry Kaoru I'll protect you.*Holds Kaoru in a brotherly love hug**

**Jazzie: KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO GEEZ! Anyways I dont own OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB but I do own Misaki Fujioka**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: If she owned us we would fear for our virg-**

**Jazzie: SHUT UP YOU PERVS! *Ahem* Anyways enjoy**

Misaki's P.O.V

'I'm in so much trouble' I thought as I hurridly tried to clean up Haruhi's room.

I had been dancing to some music and hadn't known I was trashing Haruhi's room until I tripped on her favorite CD's. I had about ten minutes before she returned home from school. I went to school too but she went to a different school because of her scholarship at Ouran and she had that club of hers.

Oh I forgot to mention who I am. I can be really stupid at times. I am Misaki Fujioka, twin sister of Haruhi Fujioka, younger by three minutes. I look almost exactly like Haruhi except for the fact that my hair is wilder and has red streaks throughout it from when I tried to dye it after an arguement with Haruhi.

"What did you do now Misaki?" Haruhi asked from behind me with a sigh.

'How does she always do that' I thought as I slowly turned around to see my big sister looking at me with frustrated eyes.

"Haru-chan I can explain." I said giggling as I looked at her even more frustrated face.

"Go ahead then and DONT CALL ME HARU-CHAN." Same old Haruhi

"Well it's like this-" I started my tale filled with robbers, fan-girls, and a prince. She knew it was a lie as soon as I started and she cut me off.

"Let me guess, you were dancing and messed up my room and didn't notice until a few minutes ago."

"Were you there the whole time?" I asked as I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"No, your just that predictable." She said smiling at me.

"Mean but sorta true." I admitted.

"Now lets clean up this mess." She said handing me a broom and our vacuum cleaner.

"This is gonna be soooo much fun." I said sarcastically.

Haruhi smiles and we get to work.

"Haruhi why am I going to school with you again?" I asked as I followed her towards her school in my favorite baggy pants, loose red shirt with the words** SEXY AND I KNOW IT!** on the front, and red sneakers.

"Your school's closed today because of a prank you and your friends pulled yesterday, remember and I cant trust you at home alone" Yeah she must be pissed about the prank still.

All we did was throw paint and glue all over the school, then get toilet paper and feathers and throw them on. Everyones over-reacting.

"What am I going to do at your school then Haruhi?" I asked

"Dad called and asked if I could have you come to school with me today. They said o.k as long as you do everything the others do in the classes."

Dad and Haruhi are such partypoopers. I'm still going to a school even though my school's closed.

We had reached the gate when I saw a flash of orange pass by me, grab Haruhi, and dissappear.

_Uh-Oh_

I was still searching for Haruhi after an hour. When I found her and whoever those orange-haired people were I was going to kill them in slow tortureous ways.

_What was Haruhis class number again?_

I looked at all the signs until one reminded me of what Haruhi said. Opening the door I saw a bunch of girls surronding a table and the teacher looking really pissed off at the moment.

"Excuse me." I said in my polite voice," I'm supposed to be here with Haruhi Fujioka."

That got everyones attention in the room as they all looked at me. I saw it was Haruhi in the center of those girls and it seemed perfectly natural to her.

"Misaki where were you?" She asked

"Where was I!" I shouted," Your the one who got dragged away by orange-haried demons."

The two whom I spoke of started shouting.

"Who you calling demons,Huh?" One asked

"Yeah, your one to talk with that rebellious hair and those dark clothes." The other finished.

I took that as a compliment though I knew not everyone would.

"Let's have a bet then." I said simply, " Who ever Haruhi chooses is the one she thinks closet to a demon. Whoever wins gets the other or others as a slave."

The twins looked at each other then smiled deviously.

"It's a deal." They said together while shaking my hands.

_Finally some fun._

**Author notes**

**Jazzie and Kaoru: *Whisper***

**Hikaru: Kaoru why are you arguing with the demon woman.**

**Kaoru: No reason**

**Hikaru: Kaoru dont join the side of that evil woman**

**Misaki: What evil woman?**

**Hikaru: OMG now theres two of them.**

**Misaki and Jazzie: EXCUSE ME**

**Kaoru:Thanks for reading**

**CRasH...BaNg...BOOM**

**Kaoru: Guys stop we need him for the story.**


End file.
